But how to get them together
by hopecahill39
Summary: A girl is transferred to the CCC to help them out. She has a sad past that no one knows about. She realizes that a certin someone, and another someone totally belong together. But how? Let us find out! Amian, Dan and this character Kayla, and others if wished.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Cahills! Soooo here's a fanfiction I kinda made up on the fly… hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't. Sorry.**

Hi…

You..

There…

This is my life, not ever…

Completing…

But I can try, for once.

I just wanted to meet him, to try…

But, I hurt everyone…

And I think I may have helped…

But I never will see him…

To the best of my fading knowledge…

I am Kayla to everyone.

I was sent to the CCC to help, fill in, and…

I got there, and I met a boy named Ian.

"Hello" he said.

"Good morning" I said.

"Are you Kayla?"

"Yes, indeed I am. Is this where I'm supposed to be?"

"Yes, please, enter."

And I did.

Once I entered, I found chaos.

I walked slowly up the stairs, and in the attic, I found the place I needed to work in.

I started working.

"Hey! You're Kayla, right?"

"Yeah… I'm Kayla. Who are you?"

The boy may have blushed.

"I'm Dan. Dan Cahill"

I smiled.

"I've heard of you before. I think…"

A storm erupted in my head.

"Oh, never mind, you wouldn't know me."

"Well, why don't you come downstairs and meet everyone?"

He offered his hand.

"Uh, thank you."

"If you continue being shy, you'll be as much as a dork as my sister."

"Amy?"

"Yeah, she's a nerd."

"Well so am I!" I said defiantly.

We argued on the way down, still holding hands.

"DAN!"

We quit arguing and looked at the speaker.

"Why are you holding hands with…"

We looked down and quickly put our hands behind our backs.

"Hi, I'm Kayla." I said, introducing myself.

"I'm Amy. Nice to meet you!"

The others introduced themselves.

"So, we need to figure out how to get to the doom device to stop,"

"Don't worry, you picked the right person for the job. "

I went upstairs and got my sketch pad.

"Ok, here's one place to start. How wide was the Medusa?"

They gave me the dimensions, and one by one, I got a detailed sketch of the doomsday device.

"Then, this is what it will look like."

Amy hung her head.

"We gave them the things they needed…"

Jake, Evan, and Ian all went over at the same time to comfort her.

I glared at them all.

"Amy, it's ok. I would have done the same thing. I know you feel horrible, but… this way, we can whip their tails and make them pay."

Dan looked at me gratefully.

"Everyone, it's been a long day. How about you all go to bed for now."

After a little bit, everyone eventually went upstairs, besides Evan.

"I need to help you with this, even though… you may not want my help."

"Ok, Evan, then let's get to work."

We worked for a bit in silence, and then he asked me a question.

"What made you come?"

"I wanted to help. The Vespers took my parents from me."

"Really?"

"What other reason would I have? Dan's my boyfriend? According to my research, he only has one friend."

Evan looked down.

"You have such devotion to her, you know?"

He smiled.

"But…I don't think you and her will be together forever."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that."

I pulled up a file on the computer.

Then, I just plain cracked up.

"hooo! I think that Jake is gonna get pranked tonight!"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just the country of Norway." I said, wiping my eyes.

Once I got Evan out of the CCC, I snuck up into Jake's room.

Have you ever seen "Parent Trap"?

Remember the prank those girls pulled on each other in the camp?

That's what I did, plus a touch of makeup on him.

It was beautiful.

**I'll update more later. Hope you liked it!-hopecahill39**


	2. Breakfast

**Hello Cahills across the *insert country here*! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides Kayla.. but that's another story)**

The next morning was… eventful.

This is how it went:

Amy: Where did Jake go?

Dan: Why do you care?

Atticus: Yeah, why do you care?

Evan: *walks to refrigerator*

Amy: I'll go check on him…

Me: *walks into bathroom*

Amy: WHAT THE *$$%%$?!

Ian: Bloody hell?!

Dan: Wow, I knew my sister knew those words, but…

Evan: *drops milk and plate*

Jake: WHO THE $^#% DID THIS TO ME.

Me: *covers mouth*

Dan: What happened? *runs upstairs*

Atticus: *follows Dan*

Me: *comes out of bathroom*

Evan: What. Did. You. Do.

Me: HE'S THE ONE WHO LEFT THAT INFORMATION ON THE COMPUTER!

Ian: I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D FIND THAT FILE?

Evan: WHAT IS HAPPENING?

Me: Well… *looks at feet and blushes*

Jake: *walks downstairs* Kayla.

Me: Hey, you're the one who wanted to take Amy to Norway, not me.

Evan: WHAT?!

Ian: *snickers*

Jake: WHY DID YOU USE THAT AGAINST ME?

Me: WELL. I WOULD NEVER ASSUME THAT THE AMAZING JAKE WOULD RESPOND SO GREATLY TO A LITTLE PRANK!

Amy: What…?

Jake: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Me: 'CAUSE YOU'RE NOT RIGHT FOR AMY! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU _OR_ EVAN.

Then, I realized that I said too much and ran upstairs.

If they found out that I was trying to get Ian and Amy together…

I would be toast.

**Need to go to bed.. hope you liked it! Please review, so I know I'm talking to SOMEONE!-hopecahill39**


End file.
